Déjà Vu
by Iwam
Summary: Hace muchos años que se conocieron ¿Qué fue aquello que pasó entre ellos?. Los sentimientos de dos personas alejadas por sus ideales... pasión, frustración y olvido. Reto: BellaxScrimgeour


**Disclaimer:** Como ya saben, todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertencen a JKR y a WB, a pesar de eso, la historia que están por leer, es mía.

**Notas/Comentarios**

Me encantó escribir este fic ya que es el primero que escribo sobre Bellatrix, fue en realidad todo un reto para mi, aún así poco a poco fue agregando acciones, ojalá no haya hecho ningún OOC. En cuanto a su contenido sexual (que tuve que agregarlo para que la trama pudiese ser) es el mas alto que he escrito, aún así no llega a PWP, tal vez lo consideren muy rápido pero a mi me gustó como quedó.

Al igual que todas mis historias, esta se la dedico a mis mejores msn amigas (MEKI's). Jejeje, a mis mejores amigos de la vida real les dedicaré otras cosas.

Le doy gracias a Toxic.Secrets por darme siempre su opinión sincera mientras escribía.

Este OneShot cumple con el **Reto Refranero propuesto en Story Weavers**. Las condiciones fueron las siguientes:

-Bellatrix (personaje principal)  
-Rufus Scrimgeour (personaje secundario)  
-Sollozo, Dificultad, Finalmente, Expresiva e Intentamos (palabras a usar)  
-"Donde hay matrimonio sin amor, hay amor sin matrimonio" (refrán)

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**DÉJÀ VU**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el del llanto de algún alma en pena. Sus pasos resonaban estrepitosamente. Como el jefe del departamento de aurores, tenía cierta autoridad, la cual aprovechó para hacer una pequeña visita a una vieja amiga. Su paso se detuvo en la puerta más alejada del pasillo; era la celda o cuarto de visitas. La verde luz de la punta de su varita abrió la puerta con un sonoro chirrido. Oscuridad y olor a muerte era lo que había adentro. Con decisión se internó en la estancia, y cerró la puerta.

- Aunque te hayan dopado, estoy seguro de que aún conservas todas tus facultades en perfecto estado… Bellatrix- Scrimgeour caminó hacia lo más profundo y se detuvo frente a un cuerpo que yacía sentado en el suelo.

- Tiempo sin verte Rufus. He escuchado que tu fama ha aumentado considerablemente, me atrevería a decir que no te falta mucho para llegar a ser primer ministro.

- Veo que te has mantenido al tanto de lo que pasa en el exterior. ¿Qué es de Rodolphus tu marido? Hace mucho que no oigo nada de él.

- Luchando por la causa, como siempre. Gracias por preguntar- respondió la mortífaga mirando al auror con cierta altanería.

- ¡Oh mi Bella! Sabes muy bien que podría tomar eso como una confesión- la mujer esperó unos segundos para dar una respuesta y así no perder su arrogante actitud.

- No soy y nunca fui tuya- los dos fijaron sus miradas en el rostro del otro- Sabes perfectamente que no dirías nada por temor a que también confiese aquel primer encuentro entre nosotros. Ya me imagino el gran escándalo. No se vería bien que en estos momentos que tu reputación fuese manchada- Se miraron por unos instantes más a los ojos; luego, casi sincronizadamente desviaron sus miradas hacia lados opuestos. Scrimgeour se dirigió al otro extremo del lugar y recostó su cuerpo contra la pared, mas aún así no posó su vista sobre Bellatrix. Ambos miraban al vacío, perdidos en sus propios recuerdos.

- Para serte sincero, jamás llegué a comprender que fue aquello que nosotros…

- Entre nosotros no hubo nada- se apresuró a decir la mujer- Sólo hubo lujuria y nada más.

- Lo sé, la lujuria fue mucha, pero estaba acompañada de algo más- comenzó a decir, y a continuación aumentó su tono de voz, para así imponer su palabra contra la de Bella quien acababa de abrir la boca para decir algo- Estuvo acompañada de pasión y un toque de ternura- éstas últimas palabras apaciguaron la inquietud de la ojos verdes.

- Estaba herida- dijo con un tono de extraña sinceridad- acababa de enterarme que Rodolphus me engañaba, sólo quería igualar el marcador- en su rostro se dibujó una cínica sonrisa

- Aún así me atrevo a decir que nunca olvidaste aquello que vivimos. Siempre supe que me estabas usando, y aún así te traté como si fueras única. Yo tampoco lo olvidé.

- Si en mi memoria todavía quedan los recuerdos de aquello, es porque en realidad fuiste el primero de tantos a los cuales saboreé… uno por cada engaño de mi marido.

- Ya hace muchos años en que aquello comenzó. Ambos éramos muy jóvenes. Tú apenas eras una Lestrange y yo era un simple novato que escogió ser auror sólo para probar la adrenalina- se detuvo un momento para sonreír- Nunca me olvidaste porque a diferencia de tus otros amantes que te veían como un simple objeto de placer, yo si llegué a verte como un ser con sentimientos…

-o-

Flash Back 

_- ¡Maldición! Los desgraciados son más que nosotros- exclamó un Rufus Scrimgeour joven, con ojos oscuros y cabeza naranja, mirando hacia todas direcciones- ¡McKinnon si intentamos…!- no pudo terminar la frase ya que un hechizo aturdidor le dio directo en la cabeza dejándolo instantáneamente inconciente._

_Despertó con un sobresalto, y así fue como se dio cuenta de los oxidados grilletes que rodeaban sus muñecas y tobillos y que lo mantenían acostado en una espaciosa mesa metálica. Observó detenidamente el lugar; no veía prácticamente nada, sólo a sí mismo y a la lámpara de aceite con su pequeña flama a punto de extinguirse. Y por más que buscó con la mirada, no vio su varita._

_- ¿Buscabas esto?- de las sombras surgió la voz de una mujer que segundos después dejó ver su desnudo rostro. Scrimgeour la miró con desprecio, dedujo que tipo de bruja ella era.- No me mires así, sólo estoy aquí para hablar un poco sobre cosas que a mi señor le interesarían- el pelirrojo la siguió mirando sin articular palabra alguna- ¡Vamos! Trabajemos juntos… Mientras más colabores conmigo, menos agonizante será tu muerte, y viceversa.- Bellatrix calló y se dispuso a hacer algo más._

_Se acercó más a la mesa en donde se encontraba el auror, dejando así ver el resto de su figura. Rufus por un instante se olvidó de la situación en la que se encontraba, la hipnotizante figura de la mortífaga que se marcaba en su pegada túnica verde oscuro que cubría su piel aunada al perfecto y a la vez imperfecto rostro que poseía causó esto, por un momento tuvo un déja vú._

_Bellatrix caminó con pasos sigilosos alrededor de Scrimgeour, y al mismo tiempo detallaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de este. De pronto se detuvo. Con una sonrisa malévola lo miró la los ojos luego, con su mano izquierda desató los primeros botones de la túnica del auror y posó sus manos frías sobre el firme pecho de este haciendo que se sobresaltase; pero eso simplemente presidió a lo que venía: sin consideración alguna, Bellatrix le clavó sus largas uñas en su desnuda piel. Rufus hizo una mueca de dolor, mas no emitió ningún sonido. Esta vez sus ojos se habían posado en el cuerpo del hombre de nuevo, pero lo volvió a mirar a la cara con su sonrisa, la cual daba mucho que pensar._

_Eso fue lo último que el futuro ministro vio antes de que la flama de la lámpara acabara de extinguirse. Luego de eso sintió como la mujer se sentaba a su lado._

End Flash Back 

-o-

- ¡Wow! A este paso creeré que tratas de insinuarme que tengo sentimientos… ¡Que lindo de tu parte!- dijo con un gran tono de sarcasmo la rea.

- Ay mi Bellatrix, siempre tan **_expresiva _**

- No sigas, que no estoy para tus estupideces en estos momentos. Y te repito, no soy tuya- Las miradas de los dos se encontraron en la oscuridad- Deja de insistir que entre tú y yo hubo…

- ¿Amor?- la mujer se quedó callada ante la idea- Bella, sabes muy bien que aquel no fue nuestro primer encuentro…

- Dos o tres más- dijo alzando su tono de voz- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

- ¿Por qué me buscaste? Pudiste perfectamente estar con otro, pero aún así fuiste hacia mi, y te detuviste al ver que no faltaba mucho para que nos descubriesen… **_Donde hay matrimonio sin amor, hay amor sin matrimonio. _**

- ¿Y quién dijo que te amé Rufus?

- ¿Y quién dijo que me refería a ti Bella?- éstas palabras frenaron repentinamente el habla de la mortífaga. Se sintió extrañamente humillada y a la vez herida. De pronto sintió un vacío en su estómago; cada una de las palabras que Rufus le dijo desde que llegó, volvieron a su mente sólo para hacerla sentir más vacía. Usada, sólo un objeto para muchos. Sabía que su cara reflejaba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero no le importó. No tenía mas palabras en sus labios, y prefirió que así fuera ya que aunque le costase aceptarlo, el auror tenía gran parte de la razón en todo el asunto. Sin saber por qué, comprendió que lo que estaba sintiendo era el dolor de saber que hubo algo entre ambos- ¿Por qué me ayudaste a escapar aquella vez? No me digas que fue para…

- Te ayudé porque sentí vergüenza por haberme revolcado con el enemigo- dijo de repente - ¿Estás contento?- preguntó con ira

- Supieras que no, y créeme que aún intento explicarme por qué me encuentro aquí… tal vez por nostalgia.

- Todo eso fue de cierta manera, algo contradictorio para nuestros ideales… simplemente nos dejamos llevar- Bellatrix sabía que en parte estaba aceptando lo que dijo su acompañante, y aún así se sintió a gusto en decir aquello.

- Lo sé, y estoy de acuerdo en que nos dejamos llevar en aquella época. Todo fue por deseo carnal, el amor estaba igual de lejos como de cerca. Y aún con todo y eso, lo que alguna vez tuvimos nunca significó una **_dificultad_** para lograr nuestros objetivos. **_Finalmente_** cada quien logró su sueño.

-o-

Flash Back 

_Sintió como ella se movía en el mismo lugar; poco después escuchó un gemido, ahora Bella se acercó más y se acomodó hasta estar sobre él. De repente los últimos botones de su túnica fueron desabrochados dejando así mitad de su cuerpo desnudo que enseguida sintió los pechos de la mujer al ésta inclinarse sobre el. Estaba completamente desconcertado, jamás se había imaginado encontrase en esa situación. Ahora, su pantalón era rápidamente abierto y a los pocos instantes desapareció. Sentía las manos de la mortífaga rozar su piel y auque le doliese aceptarlo, le gustaba. Ya se había percatado que ella se encontraba desnuda, provocando así que la energía que se generaba dentro de él, aumentase. Quiso tener el control absoluto de sus manos y piernas, y así como si Black hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, sus muñecas y piernas dejaron de estar atados._

_Automáticamente la tomó de la cintura y la besó en el cuello. Trató de intercambiar lugares, mas ella no le dejó; aún así la excitación seguía creciendo. Esta vez se deshizo de lo único que le quedaba de ropa, quedando así los dos expuestos al placer. Con fervor agarró los senos que se encontraban frente suyo, los exploró un poco con sus manos y luego besó con ternura alrededor del pezón hasta llegar al mismo. Mientras tanto, cada mínimo movimiento hacía que su miembro rozase la cálida vagina de ella, ambos ya estaban lo suficientemente excitados. Los próximos dos minutos transcurrieron entre caricias placenteras, besos llenos de deseo y ¿una lágrima? Rufus no pasó por alto eso, ver a un mortífago llorando era como decir que eran humanos, al parecer eran sólo las apariencias. Sentía a esa mujer como el ser que era. Quería meterse en su piel para sentirla mucho mejor, pero se terminó conformando por descubrir cada secreto que su cuerpo desnudo albergaba. Ahora la penetración era un hecho, y los dos se sentían unidos con cada movimiento de entrada y salida._

_Luego de un rato ambos estaban exhaustos. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, sin atreverse a decir algo por miedo a que sus diferencias los separasen. Bellatrix aspiraba el aroma de su amante, era cálido y suave a la vez, y todo porque se sentía protegida por esos brazos que la rodeaban. Así fue como Scrimgeour comprendió todo lo que significaba aquella lágrima huérfana, esa mujer que se encontraba pegada a él había sido lastimada, se encontraba deshecha y él sólo era su consuelo, aún así, la seguía deseando cada vez más. Le besó la frente para que supiese que él siempre estaría allí, mientras que ella bajó la mirada, lo que habían hecho ambos los perjudicaba._

_- Esto no tiene que ver con mortífagos ni aurores, esto tiene que ver con nosotros dos- le susurró al oído el pelirrojo- No me importa lo que pase luego de esto, para mi siempre serás la mujer que hoy demostraste ser.- Esas fueron las únicas palabras que se escucharon en el lugar por un largo tiempo, durante el cual ambos permanecieron acostados juntos fingiendo estar dormidos._

_Unos rayos solares se colaban por una ventana cerrada, a pesar de eso el lugar seguía siendo oscuro. Bellatrix se levantó y buscó su ropa por el suelo, Rufus la imitó y al cabo de poco tiempo ambos estuvieron vestidos parados uno al frente del otro con la mirada perdida. Dando muestra de su rapidez, la mortífaga usó su varita para aventar al auror sobre la mesa en donde ambos estuvieron un largo rato y con unas palabras lo amordazó, él no puso oposición, no le importaba nada. Ella se lo quedó mirando por un momento, y con una mirada un tanto triste se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta y echó un último vistazo al lugar, y esta vez su cara estaba adornada por una sonrisa misteriosa. Se marchó, dejándolo muy pensativo, sin la noción del tiempo suficiente para saber cuánto tiempo pasó antes de ser rescatado._

_McKinnon, su compañero de trabajo, entró a la habitación y al verlo tan decaído pensó lo peor, nadie jamás se enteró de lo que realmente pasó en el lugar. Le entregó su varita que curiosamente estaba tirada por la puerta. Al salir se fijó del lugar en donde se encontraba, era una vieja casucha en medio de un bosque y según pudo apreciar, él era el único que se encontraba dentro. Como dieron con él, jamás quiso saber._

_Aquél no fue el único encuentro de ambos._

End Flash Back

-o-

- Nunca **_intentamos_** ignorar lo ocurrido. No sé que significa eso…

- Eso significa que…- Bellatrix no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que sentía y pensaba- eso significa que ambos sabemos que aprender del pasado es lo mejor- dijo sabiendo que era pura mentira, pero necesitaba recuperar todo el orgullo y honor que, según ella, había perdido desde el momento en que Scrimgeour entró a la celda.  
- Si hay algo que he aprendido por los años de vida que tengo, es que lo seres humanos **_intentamos_** buscar aquello que nos hace sentir mejor: un sueño, un propósito, un amor… por eso es que lloramos o reímos, y a pesar de que todos estamos motivados por alguna de esas tres cosas, muchos tienden a dejarlas por una simple obsesión. Bellatrix, quisiera escuchar por esta vez tu **_sollozo_**, sólo quiero comprobar si sigues siendo humana o eres ahora simplemente un recipiente vacío, con motivaciones no propias, sino implantadas.- Tales palabras inmutaron a la mujer, y se quedó así un rato. El futuro ministro miró su reloj de pulsera, se acercó a Bella y la besó en la cabeza antes de salir. Y justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, escuchó algo que le hizo sonreír. Seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

La semana posterior a aquella visita Bellatrix Lestrange escapó de Azkaban durante la fuga masiva. Y pasado un año y un poco más, Rufus Scrimgeour fue nombrado Primer Ministro de Magia.

"Ojalá nos volvamos a ver… mi Bella" .

**Fin**


End file.
